


I Wonder How I Got By This Week (I Only Touched You Once)

by Agido6



Series: Minayeon FWB [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: A continuation I guess, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Mina's in charge this time, Porn with a little more plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agido6/pseuds/Agido6
Summary: Mina has issues with jealousy. Nayeon loves to please. Things get a little messy.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Series: Minayeon FWB [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172924
Comments: 12
Kudos: 106





	I Wonder How I Got By This Week (I Only Touched You Once)

"Mina. Hey, are you listening?" 

Mina blinked, crashing hard back into reality. Nayeon was looking at her curiously from where she sat against Mina's headboard, legs crossed. 

"You know, you invited me over. The least you could do is pay attention to me." Nayeon complained. 

Mina cleared her throat, feeling a little shamed. She _had_ invited Nayeon over, just to hang out and talk, really. She didn't want things to get awkward between them, not after her epiphany from the last time they'd had sex that she might be developing feelings. Feelings were a complication. They were unnecessary, because the rhythm of their relationship was fine how it was. Why ruin it?

Nayeon had agreed, and here they were. Casual, like any other night, relaxing in Mina's room after ordering food. Normally, Mina would be feeling content and full and a little sleepy, maybe even curling up next to Nayeon to take a nap. This was how it had always been, and there was never a problem with it before. 

But, Nayeon had been on her phone off and on, eyes brightening and her typing away to someone Mina couldn't see. A dark coil of something cold and heavy had erupted in Mina's chest, surprising her with its harshness. Nayeon wasn't hers. She was allowed to talk to whoever she wanted, about anything she wanted. But Mina couldn't help wondering, even though she was trying her damnedest to think about anything else. Were they making her think the way she did about Mina? Was she really mentally there with them, and not here? 

" _Hey._ Anybody in there?" Nayeon asked again. She chuckled, and glanced down at her phone as it lit up. She smiled to herself as she responded, and Mina's jaw tightened alarmingly. 

"Who are you talking to? They're interrupting our hangout time." Mina grumbled, trying to sound casual and wincing internally. Nayeon didn't seem to notice. 

"It's just Sana. Just something dumb she sent me." Nayeon answered cheerfully, running a hand through her hair. 

_Sana._

Mina knew Sana. She was gorgeous and teasing and sweet. Mina liked her. And she hated that she liked her, because Mina also knew that Sana and Nayeon had fucked before. Multiple times. And maybe that was where Nayeon was going after this. Maybe that was where she already wanted to be. 

"So, what do you want to do?" Nayeon questioned, dropping her phone on the nightstand and leaning back. Mina's gaze drifted up to hers, the blood pounding in her head. Nayeon's face changed, but Mina was barely registering it. 

"Take your shirt off." Mina said quietly. 

Nayeon raised her eyebrows. "Sorry?" 

"Take it off." 

Nayeon stared at her a moment longer, looking taken aback, and Mina almost shrank in on herself, the shame washing and receding in waves. But a larger part of her was fiery, a possessiveness she couldn't understand or control swelling. For the night, Nayeon _was_ hers. And Mina was going to make sure she knew it.

Nayeon's hands went to the front of her shirt and began to undo the buttons, one slipping out at a time. Mina watched her, breath hitching as Nayeon worked down, her eyes never leaving Mina's face, until the shirt fell open, hanging out to the sides. It was enough to reveal her soft, pale skin, and nothing else underneath. Mina supposed she shouldn't be shocked, seeing as Nayeon hated wearing bras, but it still set something off inside of her. 

Nayeon still didn't look away as she slipped the shirt down her arms, and tossed it over the side. 

Mina's fingers dug into the chair she was perched on. "Touch yourself." she rasped. 

Nayeon's eyes widened at the husky edge to her tone, and Mina wasn't even sure where it came from, but maybe it had to do with the greed that was clawing its way up her body. A greed that didn't even make sense, because what had changed for them? 

Nayeon didn't respond, but her hand slid gradually up her stomach, trailing across her chest until she reached a nipple. She let out a soft whine at the contact, toying and tugging, rolling and working until the nub was red and swollen, and her legs started to press together. 

Mina knew Nayeon's body like the back of her hand. They weren't always on the same wavelength mentally, but she knew how Nayeon liked to be touched. Mina knew where she was sensitive, and how to turn her into a mess the fastest. Usually she preferred to take her time, but tonight was clearly an anomaly for them. 

" _M-Mina."_ Nayeon whimpered, her hips starting to roll as her fingers fell away. "I-" 

"I didn't tell you to stop. Keep going until I say otherwise."

Mina had no clue where this deep voice or raging need for control was coming from, but it seemed to be doing things for Nayeon. A flush was creeping over her neck, reddening her face as Nayeon obeyed, eyes fluttering shut, legs pressing tightly together. 

Mina had enough of the space between them, so she crawled onto the bed, keeping her gaze on Nayeon's face.

"You're so pretty like this, Nayeon-ah. Already becoming a mess." 

"I- it's sensitive..." Nayeon whined. Mina bit into her lip as she watched Nayeon try to hold back her increasing moans, her eyelids squeezing shut tightly and her fingers pulling at her own prominent nipples. Mina wanted to replace her hand, wanted to wrap her lips around them and hear Nayeon beg for it, but that wasn't her plan tonight. 

"Stop, sweetheart." Mina finally said. Nayeon complied, her chest heaving and gaze lidded. She really was beautiful like this. But she could look even prettier. 

"Take the rest of your clothes off." Mina ordered, leaning back and pushing down the heat engulfing her insides, starting to spark to her core. Nayeon swallowed, thick and loud in the otherwise quiet room, and slipped her pants down, hesitating a moment before pulling her underwear off as well. 

Beautiful. And already wound up. 

"Open your legs for me, Nayeon-ah." Mina pulled herself across the bed as Nayeon obeyed, groaning softly when the cool air hit her core. She was hot and wet and already glistening. So pretty. 

"Mina-"

Mina put a finger over her lips, fighting the urge to just give in and fuck her senseless as she settled next to Nayeon, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "You want to do well for me, right, baby?"

Nayeon nodded eagerly, trying to capture Mina's lips. Mina let her, forgetting herself for a moment as she sank into the kiss. Nayeon could kiss like no one Mina had ever met, and if she wasn't careful, just her mouth alone would ruin Mina's plans. She satisfied herself with a gentle tug on Nayeon's lower lip, feeling a flicker of pleasure at the moan Nayeon spilled out, and drew away. Nayeon's eyes were glossy, her fingers resting on her inner thigh and digging in unconsciously. 

Mina leaned in again, pressing her mouth right against Nayeon's ear. "Pleasure yourself for me. I want to watch." 

She felt Nayeon shudder, and savage delight pulsed through her. She was the only one who got to see Nayeon like this tonight. 

Nayeon moaned softly, and Mina pulled back to see her dragging her fingers through her folds already, quick and rhythmically. 

"Slow down." Mina ordered, and Nayeon flashed her a desperate look. Nayeon liked to go hard from the start, liked Mina to give it to her hot and _rough._ Mina knew that, of course. And she wasn't having it tonight. 

"But-"

"You heard me."

Nayeon complied, her hips starting to buck as she whined, teeth digging into her lower lip. "Mina, _please."_

"Keep going for me, baby, you look so pretty like this." Mina whispered. Her fingers were digging into the mattress again, and she kind of really wanted to rip Nayeon's hand away and do the rest, but she had to be patient. Had to see Nayeon turn into a wreck. 

"I wish it was you..." Nayeon begged, even as she started to find a rhythm and her hips moved accordingly. Flushed and red and close to a mess, a crying, begging mess. 

"It can be, if you act right. " Mina breathed. She couldn't help herself, reaching out to rub one of Nayeon's still swollen nipples with the pad of her thumb. 

" _Please._ Mina, please, please-" Nayeon sobbed. 

"Move your hand for me, baby." Mina murmured. As much as she'd like to drag this out, see how far she could push until Nayeon broke, she ultimately wanted to make Nayeon feel good, not leave her wanting. Nayeon pulled away, her breathing labored and her fingers slick, the look in her eyes simultaneously glazed and soft. 

"Kiss me?" Nayeon whispered, and Mina couldn't deny her, even when Nayeon instantly slipped her tongue into Mina's mouth, starting to grind up against Mina desperately. The broken sob she let out when Mina pulled back was like music, a song Mina wished she could capture and replay over and over and over, because it was all for her. 

Mina sat up to strip her own clothes off, the heat both between her legs and in the room a pressure she didn't want to deal with anymore, and settled down again. She reached out to trace a finger up Nayeon's slit, whose back arched off the bed in response. 

"Who is this for, hmm?" Mina asked quietly. Nayeon didn't answer, hips pushing forward and walls clenching uselessly when Mina drew back. "Who is it for, Nayeon? Answer me."

"Y-you- _fuck, Mina."_ Nayeon gasped. Mina pushed a finger in gently, leaning up to kiss Nayeon forcefully. "Say that again." she ordered.

"You. It's yours, all yours." Nayeon whimpered. 

_Yours._

_All yours._

Mina groaned as she slipped another finger in, her head dropping into the crook of Nayeon's neck as she began to thrust. Nayeon was like hot velvet, warm and tight and _incredible,_ and the noises she made, the little whines that poured into Mina's ear were like heaven. 

"I'm the only one who can fuck you like this. I'm the best for you, and you know it." Mina whispered, curling her fingers the way she knew Nayeon wanted, the way she craved. Nayeon nodded frantically, her walls tightening almost abnormally. 

"M-Mina....close...."

"Fuck, me too." Mina rasped, and she was, God, _so_ close, from the sensations and how fevered Nayeon's eyes looked and the way she was scratching angry red lines down Mina's back with every thrust. 

So she made her way down Nayeon's throat to her chest, nipping and sucking until bruises started forming right before her eyes, and she breathed against Nayeon's skin, "Come with me, Nayeon-ah." 

The way Nayeon sobbed her name as they did had never sounded more beautiful to Mina. 

Nayeon was panting beside her, hair clinging to her neck with sweat, and she looked....stunned. 

"What?" Mina asked, a little self-conscious. 

"That was....different." 

"Different, in a bad way?" 

Nayeon shook her head, turning on her side, eyes dying down from heated and desperate to the soft, gentle brown Mina adored. "It was really, really good. Hot. You're hot." Nayeon giggled, taking Mina's face in her hands and pressing their lips together softly. Mina closed her eyes, sighing into the kiss and feeling her heart both break and swell. 

"Someone was feeling a little possessive tonight, though, huh? If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were falling in love with me, Minari." Nayeon mumbled, pulling Mina's arm around her and snuggling in. Mina looked down at her, a pang of guilt pricking at her heart. 

Love and lust don't necessarily keep the same company. Mina was fine with that. 

Until now, it didn't. 

God damn it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really was not intending to take this FWB thing any further than the original oneshot, but Minayeon has some power over me. So...here we go lol. 
> 
> This will probably turn into a series, but it won't be updated on a regular schedule. It'll be much like my other series where I update when I get an idea, but it's really more of a side project I'm writing for fun. Hopefully people like it as much as I like writing it


End file.
